1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical switch, and particularly to an optical switch having a sealing structure.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical switch is a passive optical component for switching optical signals between input fibers and output fibers, and is widely used in optical transmission systems and optical networks. To assure performance of the optical switch, the influence of the environment on the switch has to be reduced. Hence, a good sealing structure to protect the optical components in the switch is increasingly important.
The sealing structure must provide for stability and isolation of the components, so must exclude dust and vapor from the optical switch housing. Present sealing systems mainly use epoxy resin to mount fibers in two housings, and bind housing halves together using screws. These systems provide low isolation, allowing vapor and dust to enter the housing, degrading optical efficiency of the optical components.
For the above reasons, an improved sealing structure for optical switches is desired, which provides better stability and high isolation from the environment.
An object of the present invention is to provide an optical switch having an improved sealing structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sealing structure for optical components which provides good stability and high isolation from the environment.
An optical switch having an improved sealing structure connects with input fibers and output fibers and comprises a switching device, a top housing, a bottom housing, an elastic gasket and a plurality of fiber clamps.
The top and bottom housings are similar in shape, and together have the shape of a bottle. Each housing separately defines a channel for receiving the gasket. The gasket defines at least one annular opening for receiving a fiber clamp holding optical fibers. The gasket is received in the channels of the top and bottom housings. When screws are tightened in screw holes to combine the housing halves together, the pressure deforms the gasket so that the channels are filled by the gasket. Thus, good isolation is provided to an interior of the housing.
A similar sealing system employing a top housing, a bottom housing, a gasket, and fiber clamps can be used to environmentally seal other optical components, such as optical couplers, optical connectors and optical attenuators.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.